Face It: You're Not Normal
by Hiway202
Summary: Sequel to The Report Card. Everyone knows Hiro is a genius. And Liz and Hiro are done with trying to change things at San Fransokyo Elementary. Hiro is just ready to live a normal life. But everyone keeps telling Hiro that he isn't normal; Tadashi, Aunt Cass, even Liz! So Hiro has to figure out what being normal means for him. (Better summary to come later.)


**Welcome to the sequel!**

 **So this is the sequel to the story _The Report Card_ so I suggest you go read that first. But I can't make you do anything so do what you want.**

 **So, the story _The Report Card_ as you may or may not remember was an actual book by Andrew Clements. And so the writing in my story of it was more in his style. Now this is the sequel, with my own thoughts and ideas. I'm trying to keep it in the same style, but I'm not Andrew Clements so this might be different. Scratch that, it will be different. So, yeah.**

 **And also, I'm unhappy with this chapter. It's super fast and super short and I just don't like it, but I spent over a week trying to fix it, so I guess it's time to upload it and just live with it. So please be nice. Or don't, I still have no control over you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Advice From my Brother**

* * *

As I walked inside my house after talking with Liz that afternoon, I felt happy. This day had gone extremely well. Way better than planned. I would not have guessed three hours ago that I'd be able to go to school tomorrow, but I am and for that I'm glad.

I walked in the cafe that Aunt Cass had created below where we lived. She was busy taking a customer's order, so I walked past her and went on upstairs. I expected to be able to go into my shared room all by myself, but my brother, Tadashi was home. Which really surprised me. His school isn't over until three thirty, and he always goes to the library after school. But here he was, living blood in my, well, our, room.

"Hey, there, Hiro," he said, and ruffled my head. I showed a smile and pulled my head away, as usual. "How was school?"

He had left before I had pretended to be sick, so as far as he knew, I had been at school all day.

"Super," I said. I threw my backpack on the ground. Then I sat in my swivel chair. I spun it a few times and then I faced the computer, turning it on. I was about to start a book report that was due in class, but I was pulled away from the computer.

"Anything unusual happen today?"

It was Tadashi, yet again. He was holding on to the back of my chair. I shook it loose and spun around to face him. We were going to have this conversation, weren't we? He must have overheard Aunt Cass, when he came home, talking about what happened today. The zeroes, the Blue Team, everything.

Well, I didn't want to have this conversation. So I decided to stall for time. "Define unusual."

He gave me a weak smile. "Hiro. I know you probably don't want me to know this, but I do. I know you got the zeroes on those tests you took on Friday. I know you got the whole Blue Team to get zeroes on tests, too. And I know you almost got suspended, Hiro. But you know what I don't understand? You are a genius. And genius's make smart decisions." I didn't say anything and so he continued talking. "And getting zeroes was not a smart decision."

I give him a look. Then I say, "Why are you lecturing me about this? You're _not_ my dad and you are _not_ my mom and you are definitely _not_ Aunt Cass." I take a breath, trying to remember where I was going with this.

Tadashi cuts me off: "Hiro, I just want to make sure you are okay. I don't want you making decisions that will get you expelled or even arrested! You have a big, smart brain from what I hear, Hiro. I want you to do something with it. That's what Mom and Dad would have wanted."

"Well, Mom and Dad are gone. They died when I was three," I reminded him.

Tadashi looks hurt. Then he shakes his head. "I heard you didn't want to go into the gifted program."

"I want to be a normal kid," I tell him. "I like being around normal kids."

Tadashi stays as calm as he can during this conversation. He says, "Face it, Hiro, you're not normal!" Then he says, "I'm going to go down and help Aunt Cass in the cafe. Think about what I said, Hiro."

Tadashi leaves, leaving me alone in our room. I have plenty of time to think about what he said, but I don't. Not this time.

I spin my chair back around so I'm facing my computer again. And I start my book report.

But I can't help thinking about one thing that Tadashi said.

 _"Face it, Hiro, you're not normal!"_

* * *

 **So, I hope you guys didn't totally hate that chapter like I did. It was super fast and everything, but oh well.**

 **Oh! I won't be posting new chapters every day with this story unless I get some serious time to write this story. But I'm not going to completely ignore it like I have been with my other stories. You should get a new chapter at least once or twice a week. Maybe more.**

 **So please review!**


End file.
